


What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

by orphan_account



Series: The Untold Chronicles of Bro and John [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: College, Fluff, Love, M/M, Muteness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a mute with chances of speaking again.  When he meets Dirk, the toxicating  hottie with a nice ass and a perfect personaltity, he has no idea what to do. When Dirk meets the raven headed blue eyed beauty, he falls in love instantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Have I Gotten Myself Into?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so.. It may not be very good.. But I tried!

John was sixteen year old mute with chances of speaking again. Dirk was a twenty-one year old college student. John had met Bro at a pizza place where he worked. Of course, Bro fell head over heels in love with John and his blue eyes instantly. Dirk had a reputation for falling for someone and ditching them when he was done with them. John changed that.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Bro flipped his bangs out of his eyes. Well.. His name was Dirk, but most known as Bro. He only told special people his name. His best friend Jake didn’t even know his name. He pushed the door to the pizza place open with his fingerless gloves, his shades deducting the light in the room. He walked up to the counter, where a shy boy with blue eyes looked at him brightly and smiled. He ordered the buffet for him and his friends. The boy wrote their total down on a notepad beside him. Jake smartly commented.  
“You mute kid?” Dirk looked at him, and the boy looked down.  
“Jake you ass shut the fuck up!” Dirk harshly whispered. “He didn’t mean it. I’m Dirk. What’s your name?” He asked as the other guys went to get pizza.The boy quickly scribbled on the notepad.  
“John “ Dirk smiled.  
“I like you name. And your eyes.” He took the pen from John and wrote his number and address on a napkin. “Text me sometime.” He whispered and went to get his pizza. John smiled and stuffed the napkin in his pocket.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Dirk sat on his couch as his phone buzzed. It was an unfamiliar number. But it said “Hey Dirk” So he knew it must’ve been from John.  
“Hey John.. How are you?”  
“Uhmm.. I’m.. practicing.”  
“Cool! Whatcha practicing?”  
“Speaking.”  
“Oh..”  
“That guy was right.. I am mute. But i have chance of being able to talk again.. “  
“Really? That’s great!”  
“Yea.. Hey.. Can I come over?”  
“Yea, of course! Whenever works..”  
“I’m leaving.” That was the last Dirk heard of John until he knocked on the door ten minutes later. Dirk smiled.  
“I didn’t realize you lived so close..” He told him as he let him in. John looked at him, blinked and whispered.  
“I didn’t either.”  
Dirk smiled again.  
“You’re trying hard aren't you?” John nodded.  
“I wanna make my dad proud..” He said shyly.  
“Well I bet by next week you won’t be able to shut up.”  
“Yea.. I can actually talk really well.. But i’m afraid..”  
“Is that why you whisper?”  
“Yea..”  
“You don’t have to be nervous around here.. It's only me. " John looks at him with a smile and spoke more bravely. He stuttered a bit, and Dirk assumed it was from never talking that loud.  
“W-Well,” He looked at Dirk and sighed, “I am new at this..”  
“New at what?”  
“This i-is my first” He coughed a little bit and continued, “time b-b-being over at someones house.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I was a- a mute” He sighed and continued on. “and I was always made fun of and m-my dad didn’t want me to get hurt. He’s on a bu-business trip right now.”  
“Oh.. Well take a seat! I am not being a very good host now am I?”  
He chuckled and sat on the nearby sofa.  
“Sit your ass down right now!” John laughed and smiled at Dirk, patting a place for him on the couch. His stutter was going away. Dirk heard him mutter,  
“And a fine ass at that.”  
“It’s got nothing on yours.” John looked at Dirk wide eyed and smiled.  
“Y-You heard me?” His cheeks flushed red and he looked down. He wasn’t stuttering because of him getting used to the volume he was speaking then.  
“Yes I heard you.” Dirk sat down and threw his arms around John’s shoulders. He wiggled a bit but then molded himself to Dirk’s body. Dirk laid his head on John’s and turned on the T.V. They stayed like that until John had to go home.  
“I had fun.”  
“You should talk like that more often.”  
“I know. I am. Hey.. Can I..”  
“Can you what?”  
“Nah, forget it. It’s stupid.”  
“Well i’m all ears.”  
“Well.. I have never been kissed before and..”  
“Of course.” Dirk got up and took John’s hands, and John flushed red. He leaned in slowly, having to stand on his tip-toes to reach Dirk’s face. He bent down and finished the gap between their lips. John blushed even redder and put his arms around Dirk’s neck. Dirk put his hands on John’s hipbones and pulled back. He laughed at John’s cherry red face.  
“Uhmm..”  
“Calm down John.. You didn’t even stick your tongue in my mouth.”  
“Well I told you I haven’t kissed anyone before..”  
“I know.” Dirk kissed John again, and slid his hands down to the ass that beat his own. John entangled his hands in Dirks hair and licked his lips. Dirk’s mouth opened slightly and John attacked it and it seemed like he had done it a lot before he had kissed Dirk. He felt John’s erection straining against his pants and his face faded from cherry red to a soft pink. Dirk was getting hard too. “How can a boy I just met make me wanna fuck him already?” He thought as he was pushed into his bedroom and threw on the bed as John clambered on top of him.  
“I thought you had to go..”  
“My dad is going to be away for three more weeks. I was just wanting you to kiss me.”  
“Real smooth man.” John rolled his eyes and kissed Dirk’s neck, and Dirk’s hand unzipped John’s zipper and rubbed him through his boxers. John silently moaned and put his teeth on Dirk’s neck. He pulled his cock out and rubbed him more, and this time his moan wasn’t silent. He moaned Dirk name and it made the sexiest sound he had ever heard in his life. Dirk sat up and pulled off his shirt, and John took off his. He laughed and scrambled off of Dirk to take his pants off. He took the chance and took off his too, staring at John while he reached under his mattress for condoms and lube. He sat them off to the side and John sat down on his knees, putting the head of Dirk’s dick in his mouth. Dirk moaned as John slid his tongue all over it, spreading precum around. He continued down and sucked in his cheeks until he got to the base, where he looked at Dirk and winked, while he moaned John’s name. He pulled up.  
“You like that Dirk don’t you?” He had a seductive voice and got up to sit on Dirk’s lap. He leaned down close to his ear.  
“I want you to fuck my ass. I want your dick inside of me.”  
Dirk had no problem with that. But John needed to be stretched out first. He picked up the lube and coated his fingers in it, then stuck one inside John. He took a deep breath.  
“If you want to stop, we can stop.”  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” Dirk smirked and searched for his prostate. Luckily, it wasn’t that hard to find. He hit the sensitive lump of tissue and John went wild. Dirk inserted a second one and moved his fingers in and out, hitting his prostate every time. Once the third one was in, John began to beg.  
“Ok i’m good for- FOR GOD FUCKING SAKE STICK YOUR DICK IN ME RIGHT NOW!!” He screamed as Dirk hit his prostate again.  
“Alright..” But Dirk wasn’t complaining. His dick was so hard it hurt. Precum was lecking out more and more by the second. John grabbed the condom and rolled it over on Dirk’s cock, slicking it up with lube. Dirk lifted John, who wasn’t heavy at all, onto his dick and John moaned sexier than before. John’s ass squeezed his cock in just the right ways, and Dirk let out a satisfied moan. John began riding Dirk slowly, Dirk holding his hips tightly and helping him, pretty sure he was leaving bruises. Obviously John didn’t care. He kept moaning and saying Dirk’s name, and Dirk thought that John was a fucking angel. It was like a song. He wanted everyone to hear it. Or to turn it up on his radio. Dirk felt himself about to come to he began jerking John off and he came before you did, and he kept riding you until you came. He got off of you and laid down and you pulled off and tied up the condom before you laid down beside him. John snuggled close to him and gave Dirk goosebumps. He had just fucked a teenager. And he really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! But it should get longer.. Like i said this was my first one.


End file.
